She's Like The Wind
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: Liason - Jason finally decides to talk to Elizabeth, but finds his worst nightmare. When Jason finally breaks down, can he make it right? ONE SHOT


*~* Since Panic Room is lacking in reviews, (for chapter 2) I decided to write a one shot to a song from the 80s' movie 'Dirty Dancing'. It's one of my ultimate, #1 favorite movies. It's like the top of the list. I highly recommend it, especially for romantics. Maybe, if I write this you guys will remember to review to Panic Room after you read a chapter, or to go read the chapter. Thank You for the Reviews I have received, and Thank You to Brit for beta reading for me before I post. I want to thank Omally for her inspiring story, and her kind praises, and to tell her that she needs to do 2 things:

A) UPDATE, because that was a mean cliffhanger. J 

And

B) REVIEW, you read, but I hardly get reviews!

Okay, thanks for that. I want to let Patrick Swayze know that I am using his glorious song, but I apparently disclaim. He did indeed write and sing 'She's Like The Wind' for 'Dirty Dancing' in which he starred. I also want to thank Lisa. She's another person I ask for opinions from, and bounce Ideas from. Thank you so much! Am I rambling? Ok, sorry. Here is what you need to know:

Elizabeth found about Brenda and Sonny being alive, and Alcazar. Blah, blah, blah. So, she left. (none of that is different) She told Jason that he's a stranger. Now, Jason is forced to think. Yes, Mr. Big Bad Jason 'Borg' Morgan has to think over his feelings. Poor baby! LOL! Thank you to Jason and Elizabeth (a cool site) for the transcripts! Okay, enjoy : *~*

*~* Kelly's Diner *~*

Elizabeth walked out carrying an order, but she knew she should've asked Courtney to do it. She hesitated. 'Just walk on. Don't look at him.' Elizabeth repeated silently. She placed the order on the table, and went to get them more coffee. 

"Hey," Jason whispered quietly as she grabbed the coffee, and went back to the nearby table and poured it with a fake smile on her face.

"Are you-- wait, hold on. You're just going to walk-- walk by me from now on?" Jason asked hurt. They look in her eyes stabbed another wound into his heart. 

"I'm going to treat you like any other customer-- like I barely know you, because I don't. So, what can I get you?" Elizabeth flipped her order pad opened and waited expectantly.

"The usual," Was all Jason muttered. Elizabeth knew what it was, but she couldn't trust any words from his mouth. She couldn't trust the hurt expression on his usually stone face. Not anymore.

"And that would be?" Elizabeth asked rudely. Jason closed his eyes and sighed as Courtney watched from the kitchen doorway. Man, was Elizabeth mad at Jason.

"Just black coffee, right?" Courtney asked trying to break the tension/

"You get it for him," Elizabeth huffed, thrusting the mug at Courtney. She went to check on other customers, and felt his eyes on her. Wherever she went, she knew he was watching. Elizabeth went about her things, and sneaked a few glances as Jason talked with Courtney. He was still watching. Then, he left, and Elizabeth didn't even hear the plate shatter against the kitchen floor.

*~* Docks *~*

"Jason, I can walk home," Courtney said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Court-" Jason started, but she held a hand up and shook her head.

"Kelly's is closing in a few minutes. Elizabeth's closing tonight. I'd hurry if I were you," Courtney pushed him in the direction of Kelly's with a slight smile.

"I can't. She doesn't trust a single word that comes out of my mouth," Jason sighed. It hurt to admit it. "She finally saw me for who I was, and I had warned her," 

"It doesn't stop the pain, does it?" Courtney asked gently. Jason shook his head. "Go, you really need to hurry," Courtney smiled as Jason headed off towards Kelly's.

*~* Kelly's Diner *~*

Jason opened the door quickly and silently. An art he had long since mastered. He looked at the un-cleared tables, and un-swept floor. Elizabeth hadn't finished yet. Jason crept towards the kitchen, hoping to trap her, so that she would have to listen to him. Jason saw the blood stained glass before he saw her body. 

"Elizabeth," Jason whispered, praying for a response. He immediately saw the wound, and grabbed a dish towel. He wrapped it tightly around her wrist, and checked for a pulse at her neck. Jason sighed with relief when he found one. He grabbed his cell phone and called Johnny, knowing it'd be faster then 911. He hung up, and threw the cell phone across the room. He carefully lifted her limp body from the cold kitchen floor and moved away from the glass where he sat with her head resting in his lap. Waiting.

*~* General Hospital *~*

Jason sat by her bedside as dozens of doctors and nurses worked on Elizabeth. He watched as they stitched her up, and hook her to machines. He listened as they called her insane, or crazy. He just stared at her pale, motionless face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't turn.

"Jason? Man, you need to get some rest. Let Audrey sit with her, and then you can come back, ok?" Jason turned to Sonny, immediately noticing the envelope with the small blood stain. Her Blood. He snatched it out of his hand and stuck it in his jacket.

"I'll be out in a second," Jason hissed at Sonny. "Elizabeth? Your grandmother is going to sit with you while I get some cheap coffee, ok? I'll be right back. I'm not leaving you. No Bailing, remember?" Jason stroked her hair back, and kissed her forehead. He let his lips linger gently, and sighed. He offered a slight smile of sympathy to Audrey, and left.

"Jason?" Sonny caught up with him. "Jase, what's wrong?" Jason broke down. He didn't cry, but he was close to it. He didn't even look at Sonny, he just talked.

"She's like the wind through a tree. She rides the night next to me. She leads me through the moonlight, only to burn me with the sun. She's taken my heart, and she doesn't know what she's done," Jason paused. He was crashing, just like Liz said he would when they thought Sonny was Dead only days and weeks before. "Feel her breath on my face, her body close to me. Can't look her in the eye. She's out of my league. Just a fool to believe, that I have anything she needs. She's like the wind," Jason sighed heavily. The Wind.

"Jason," Sonny finally spoke. He had no clue what was going on.

"I look in the mirror, and all I see is a young, old man, with only a dream. Am I just fooling myself? That she'll stop the pain? Living without her, I'd go insane," Jason shook his head. ""Feel her breath on my face, her body close to me. Can't look her in the eye. She's out of my league. Just a fool to believe, that I have anything she needs. She's like the wind," Jason repeated to himself quietly.

"Jason, man, what's going on with you?" Jason didn't even look at him. He just stood, and bolted back to Elizabeth's room.

"Elizabeth? Your awake? Oh, god. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Should I get a doctor?" Jason rushed over to the bed, running his hands over her face and through her hair. Audrey stood and shot Elizabeth a look. Liz knew what it meant.

"I'm okay. My wrist hurts a tiny bit, but I'll be fine. Grams checked my vitals and all that stuff. No need for a doctor. Jason, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth's voice dropped.

"I had raced back to Kelly's. To talk to you, because I was going crazy. I went in, and figured you were in the kitchen, because the dining room was still un-cleaned. I saw the glass, and it was covered in blood. Then, I saw you. I wrapped your wrist and called Johnny. So, I lifted you, and waited. I sat here for hours with you. Watching you. Then, Sonny convinced me to get coffee, which I never got, and you woke up. You were right, about a lot of things," Jason looked away. 

"Like what?" Elizabeth's voice brought his eyes back to her.

"I didn't try, I didn't put you first, and I can't always bottle my emotions, or I crash. Ask Sonny," Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Jason stopped her. "I sat in that hallway and realized that I missed your breath on my face, and your body close to me. I couldn't even look you in the eye. Your so out of my league, and I never deserved you. I was such a fool to believe that I was anything you'd need," Jason looked away again, but this time he was snapped back to her by small sobs. "Don't cry, please,"

"Jason, your not a stranger. I know who you are. I'm sorry. You left with Courtney and I don't know what happened. I dropped a plate, and then I woke up here," Elizabeth shook her head slightly.

"You wrote this," Jason pulled the letter out and Elizabeth's shaking hands took it from him gently, then passed it back.

"I can't read it, you have to do it," Elizabeth whispered.

"Dear Jason, Grams, Bobbie, and all my friends,

I've finally done it. Lizzie Webber has struck for the last time. I let Lizzie come out to play, and she's ruined it all. Just like before. Well, I'm stopping it all. I will not let myself keep messing up your lives. Especially yours, Jase. I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said, and that I love you. I love you all, and wish you'd forgive me.

Signed,

Elizabeth I. Webber" Jason laid the paper down and pulled her close. "I love you Elizabeth. As Liz, Elizabeth, Lizzie, and even Imogene," 

"I love you, too. As Jason Morgan, The borg, or as Jason Quartermaine. Your still my Jason," Elizabeth tilted her head and kissed him lightly.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"No bailing, deal?"

"Deal, No bailing," 

"Good," Jason whispered against her lips. "No Bailing,"

*~* Good enough for you? Please, Review: *~*


End file.
